The King, the Queen and their Pawn
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: My first ever threesome fic and HSDxD fic! Rias and Akeno decided to give Issei a rewarding treat after a series of activities he did after besting Raiser Phoenix. I do not own Highschool DxD! THREESOME! Chapter 2 now up! It's humorous because of Issei's lewdness! HURR DURR!
1. A Nice Massage

_The Devil Hunter returns once more to face his demons! Nah! I'm not hunting demons! I am actually going to make another lemon and guess what? It's from this new anime I watched recently, by my friend Glorious Burden, which is…_

_HIGH SCHOOL DXD_

_The reason why I like that anime? Because the lead male protagonist, Issei Hyodo, is actually a pervert! Yeah I can relate to Issei because of his perversion. The other side of him is being a hero, being able to protect those he cares for who also care for him back. And like me, he always tries his best!_

_Today I present to you all my first ever threesome lemon and my first ever High School DxD fic._

_I am influenced by the work of Glorious Burden (and other fics of DxD), so kudos to him as he has ideas made and planned for his DxD fic long before I do. I got my own ideas in making this, my own lewd ideas for it from what goes in my mind._

_Legal disclaimer: High School DxD is the sole property of Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, TNK and (once its Eng dub is out) Funimation Entertainment._

_Warning: Lemon and lime! Offended by it? I advise you to turn away if you're uncomfortable by it!_

_By the way, this is in the points of view of Issei Hyodo, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima._

**The King, the Queen and their Pawn**

**Setting: Some time after the anime series**

* * *

Issei's POV

It's been some time now since I became a devil for the Gremory Demon Clan, which is in the human façade known as the Occult Research Club. I may be the "Pawn", one who can gain "promotion" abilities from the others, but I got one ultimate dream: to be harem king! I will become the nicest king for all the ladies to appreciate me for who I am.

I'm currently here inside our office, which is basically the old building of the Kuoh Academy, but Rias and her clan took all their efforts to transform it into their base of operations. After defeating Raiser Phoenix, which impressed his sister Ravel who became a part of the club by her being a "Free bishop", and flying off with Rias kissing me riding on a griffin and then decided to stay at my place, I had to call it a night today and decided to sleep here in the club. It didn't even matter to me if they have no bedrooms. I stretched my arms and yawned.

"Man, what a day…" I muttered. I then saw Akeno outside the Rias' office.

Akeno POV

My goodness, I just saw Issei and motioned him to come here which he did.

"Issei, the president wants to give you something as a reward for you prevailing over Raiser," I began. Little did he know that this is something unexpected for our cute pawn.

Issei POV

I wonder what reward Rias will give me… I think I know what she will give me. I got a series of guesses and questions in my mind right now!

Let's see…Will Rias finally allow me to grope her large boobies? Am I going to make her lose her virginity for sure? Is she going to give me a blowjob, titfuck, handjob, or even a toejob? Is she going to allow me to fuck her in so many different sex positions I can name? Can I let her be on top of me for the cowgirl position? But wait…How many climaxes does a demon have to do until he or she reaches his or her limit? Five? Or maybe ten? Man so many perverted things to do, yet so little time! Come on now, Issei! Just sort these things out one thing at a time!

Back to reality, Akeno opened the door for me. She offered me to go first, but since I'm a gentleman right now for kicking Raiser's ass, I'd offer her to go first.

Akeno POV

"Ladies first," Issei told me. I reacted by placing my hands in between my bosoms in little surprise. My goodness, I never knew he'd become quite the gentleman. So I decided to play along and go with his flow. When Issei then entered, I closed the door behind me. Then little did he know, I locked the door by rotating the lock. It made a sound.

Issei POV

When I hear the lock sound, I knew what will be coming. Yes! One of my fantasies will be fulfilled tonight! I had nothing to do tonight, so I guess I decided to sit down on the couch and then lay down with my head facing the Prez. Man, I am so tired today. Here are some reasons why:

First: I was constantly summoned by people who take a bright eye on me. The only humans who never summoned me were my two other friends, Matsuda and Motohama. Even up until now those two bastards spread some crap rumors about me, like I'm being a sadist who blackmailed both Akeno and Rias into sexual acts. Believe me, I may fantasize about sexual acts with these two with me right now, but in no way would I think of blackmailing them over it! They don't know my resolve about to protect these two even if it meant to die for them. I bet those single dudes don't have the balls to have a harem. I could dare this even to my unlucky buddies: sucks to be them! And unlike most girls in Kuoh Academy, whose common opinion about me being just a perv and being associated to Matsuda and Motohama doesn't even matter to me, the girls in the club tolerate my perversion and they don't mind it at all.

Second: I was practicing with my Sacred Gear Boosted Gear. Man, working out with it can be quite tiring…Not to mention that I was being trained by Rias quite often which I really like. Of course, Yuto invited me to his friend's gym and he recommended to me that I'd be working out there. I guess that this is in my dream to have muscles too. I don't like feeling like I'm a wimp anymore.

Third: I was doing some academic requirements for the past part of the year. Rias did tell me to study well; of course, all my grades were in flying colors. I showed my parents my passing grades as well as to the club members and congratulated me for moving up one level. Rias and the rest of her club were also the reason why I passed to move on the next level. Not only will I graduate from Kuoh Academy, but I will be a graduate on other aspects, such as my virginity. Man, I need to lose this so I can become a true man!

Fourth: Yuto and I played some hack & slash and FPS games, not to mention some others like RPGs, fighting games and even racing.

And that's pretty much it on what I did for the whole year. Being a demon can be quite tiring, especially when I have tons of talents I have within myself...There are other talents I can unlock too sometime in the future, but who knows.

I lay down on the couch with my arms behind my head and legs crossed. I had to make sure I face Rias in order for her to get my attention. I carefully dropped my bags beside the couch where I lay.

Rias POV

I sat on the president's seat with my right leg crossing over my left and my arms crossed. I then rested my arms on the desk and placed my hands above my chin. I faced my tired pawn who had just been recently promoted to a high-tier demon. I can tell by his tired look plastered on his face.

"I guess I can call this a day for you," I declared. "You really have been through a lot since you fully embraced yourself as a demon. You should be rewarded."

Issei POV

"Indeed I do," I replied to her "Man. Being a demon is a hard struggle, but I made it; I couldn't have done it without you, President Rias."

I then faced Akeno. "And you too Akeno. If it weren't for you too, I'd never be a high-ranking demon like you two ladies right now…" She giggles as she covered her mouth with her fingers.

"Oh my, you're flattering me," she replied after her giggle. All I did was smile. I then remembered what Rias said on that I should be rewarded.

"Say, Rias," I began.

"Hm?" the redhead turned her attention to me with interest.

"You said something that I should be rewarded."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, what reward do I get?" I then asked.

Akeno POV

On cue, I then snapped my fingers to activate the barrier around the office, including the built-in bathroom along with it, so that the rest of the Gremory demon household would not hear our erotic moments together. I know what's coming for Issei and he too knows it. I then approached the tired brunette, placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted his torso up.

Suddenly our president stood up from her desk and made sure the windows were closed. To her relief, they were and the blinds were closed. She then snapped her fingers and the candles around both the office and bathroom were lit ablaze. The lights then turned off.

While Rias lights the candles and checked on the window blinds, I then sit behind him, knelt on the sofa and snaked my arms around his shoulders. When I got closer, I then squished my large breasts on his upper back.

Issei POV

Oh yes! The feeling of breasts squished on my body, especially on my back right now! It's finally here! This could be my reward! I am drowning in pervert pride here! I am about to go into a nosebleed galore! My nose is already dripping some blood, but it won't matter because my demonic organs can simply make even more in a faster rate than any normal human would. I then feel her fingers raking on my shirt's buttons as she then opens my shirt up to reveal my newly developed masculine chest. She then plays with my muscles and massages them. I just love that feeling so much, hands on my chest…

Suddenly Rias appeared in front of me and crawled in a seductive manner. She then placed her hands on my abs. While holding them, she then leans forward towards me and our faces now became so close to each other, even to Akeno's. At the same time her breasts got squished on my bare chest. Oh this is one of the wildest fantasies I'm getting now! Finally a pair of breasts squished on my chest and another squished on my back. This is one of my biggest lewd fantasies ever! My nose then began to squirt out blood out of my own pervert pride!

Then I felt Rias undoing my shoes. She had a hard time undoing them because it is worn the ankle up, so she had to untie it all the way down until halfway to my toes. Once it's done, she removes it off my feet. She then removed my socks, revealing my tiresome feet. It didn't matter how it smelled for her.

The redhead then unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants while the brunette took my shirt off completely. Once Akeno undid my shirt, Rias then pulled my pants, which are my favorite jeans, down. When it reached my ankles, she pulled it out of them and laid it on the floor. Akeno then threw my shirt on top of my pants and socks. Now I'm exposed in my red and black patterned boxers.

Akeno got off my back and Rias turned me over back first.

Rias POV

With his back in front of my eyes, I then got the bottle of a strong oil Akeno handed me and lathed it all over his back. I then proceeded to massage him up and down all over it. I know Issei will get worried that the others will hear us as we get into business later on, so I commanded Akeno to activate the barrier around the club office and the bathroom. Continuing on to me being my pawn's masseur, I then pressed his body harder with my thumbs as I kept massaging his spine.

Issei POV

Man, having the Prez', no Rias', hands onto my back feels so good! Plus, the scent of that oil she is lathing on me is invigorating! Oh how I love the strong scents of menthol and eucalyptus; it's like I'm going to be turned into some sort of menthol candy, but I won't be sweet on the outside.

Akeno POV

My, oh my, I could not let my dear president have all the fun. I then decided to get some of the oil and massage his two legs. I can tell his legs are already spent from all the activities he did in the past after beating Raiser. I then pressed hard on his legs and made sure he can still move his toes by squeezing them and then rotating his feet so he can move very well. I then raised his left leg up and massaged its front, even more so on the knees.

Issei POV

Oh god! Akeno working on my legs while Rias works on my back and shoulders? Oh hell yeah! This is one of my fantasies in my mind; now it has been fulfilled! Two girls massaging different parts of my tired body…Need I ask for more?

Akeno POV

My, my; it would seem he's having a liking for me massaging his legs while the president is beginning to massage his shoulders now. It would seem that she is done on his back.

Rias POV

Now that his back has been satisfied, which Issei approved of, I then lathed the oil onto his neck and shoulders. Issei's arms were crossed on the sofa to support his head.

"Harder ladies," I hear him plead. Then we hardened our efforts by his plea. I know this is one of Issei's fantasies in his mind now. I can tell by his facial expression filled with lust shown when half of his face is shown as he relaxes.

"Yeah, that's it Rias…" the brown-haired pawn muttered. "Right there," he then turned his head on the other side in order to face Akeno saying "Hey Akeno; my other leg, would ya?"

Akeno POV

I happily complied with his request as I then lathed the oil to his right leg. I did exactly as the same treatment as before on his left, this time very teasingly. I then just played with his toes quite playfully. Oh goodness me, I can be such a pansy when it comes to this. I then twisted his left foot a little, which gave our pawn a yelp.

Issei POV

"YEEEOOOWW! Akeno!" I reacted, "Not like that! Do how you do my right foot!"

"Oopsie!" Akeno replied teasingly, putting a hand near her mouth, "Goodness me, I didn't know what came over me!" she then continued in the same manner.

"Just massage my foot already, alright?"

She then massaged it the way she did my right. Ah, finally! Now I can relax peacefully.

Suddenly I felt Rias' hands leave my shoulders and slowly caress my left arm. She then made it extend straightly and lathed the oil on it. Oh yeah; feels so good! My face went from relaxing to something perverted. My mouth began to drool out my own spit.

Rias POV

I noticed the right armrest on the couch was already wet; I knew the source of it was from his mouth. He then looked at me with his perverted look.

"Rias…" he began in his perverse attitude, "Just keep going like that to my arm. It feels so good…!"

I then happily complied with his plea by first massaging his tricep and bicep. Wow, I love the muscles he recently developed thanks to Yuto's friend's gym through Yuto's recommendation.

"You know Issei, you should develop this a little bit more for me; same for the rest of your body," I complimented.

"Thank you for your kind compliment, dear president," he replied. "Just call me Rias, my Issei," I then went down on his elbow to massage it with both my index fingers and thumbs. My movements went faster and harder around it.

After dealing with the elbow, I then proceeded to massage his forearm and wrist. I then hear Issei groan in pain. I can already tell he recently trained with his Sacred Gear as he overdid this entire arm.

The arm was done already. Now on to his hand… I massage it by holding it with my right and massage it with my left. I also stretched his fingers

Akeno POV

I was now done with Issei's right leg; my oh my, it healed so fast. I then helped Rias with our pawn's arm by massaging his forearm and wrist for it contains his Sacred Gear. I know this is the part of his body where it hurts most because Boosted Gear is always worn on his left arm.

Issei POV

Man, now my left arm is being massaged by the busty best friend duo. Oh how I adore this feeling so damn much! Yes, keep at it ladies; I want my arm very strong to match up Boosted Gear's full potential. As I watch them do my arm, Rias then made my hands spin while Akeno squeezed my forearm.

After some minutes, I told them to stop as my arm is fully recovered from the pain of exertion. The two lovely busty ladies then flipped my body over on my back, showing off my muscular torso, which is not as muscular as those of the bodybuilders'. I have no interest on being that. it just doesn't suit a guy such as myself.

Rias then begins to take care of my right arm, lathed the oil on it, and did the same treatment on my left. She then passed the bottle to Akeno in which she lathed it all over my chest and midriff off. She took care of it and did Rias' treatment on my back. In actuality, Akeno is toying with me once again. She is playing with my chest muscles I made a workout out of as well as my newly-developed six-pack abs.

"You like muscled up boys, Akeno?" I then asked her.

"Well yes, but dear me, I don't like overbuffed bodybuilders. Issei is the only one for me," she then answered teasingly yet honestly. It looks like she too had the same dislike as I do for bodybuilders for their overbuffed muscles. But my muscles should be buffed the right way, not like those jerks showing off their muscle pride.

Anyway, with Rias working on my right arm and Akeno working on my entire torso, this is the best reward I can ever get. But something is up here…Why did Akeno bring the barrier up around the office and the bathroom with it? Maybe it's because they knew what I want! The squishing of boobies on my back and chest can only mean one thing…THREESOME!

I can imagine it now…Akeno and Rias are going to give me a threesome right here in the office. Suddenly I felt something on my private area. It's my erection, my little mushroom-and-balls buddy in between my legs. It's already erect and wants to create some pre-cum. I couldn't take it anymore; I want to fuck both Rias and Akeno at the same time.

Back to the massage, Rias and Akeno decided to switch places. It would seem Rias want a touch of my muscles all over my torso and Akeno wanted the touch of my arm.

"Oh my, you have been working out hard enough," Akeno commented as she massaged my entire arm. She was also toying with the muscles at the same time. Rias is still busy with my torso, and then she, like Akeno, played with them at the same time. Oh this is so great! I can feel her thumbs on my abs and her palms on the sides. I can also feel Akeno's fingers rubbing my arm's skin.

After a long massage, Akeno then played with my arm using my hand and rotate it to be sure it is good to go, which tested positive.

"Hey ladies; that was a nice massage," I complimented, "but I get the feeling that isn't the only reward I get."

I then hear both the two sexy girls giggle. I knew what would be coming next for me. They suddenly made my arms wrap around their shoulders and carry me to the president's seat.

"Can you still walk Issei?" Rias asked me. The only answer I got is that I am now limping as they walk slowly.

"Oh my, I guess I worked on your feet too hard," Akeno teasingly commented. I don't mind it though; I just simply put a smile on it. Maybe this tiredness on my feet was part of my recent fatigue over my past activities.

They then let me sit on Rias' seat. Ah this really what the true Harem King deserves to sit on: an elegant royal seat in front of a desk.

Then, the two busty beauties went in front of me. They stood there in such sexy positions; in this case, Rias stood with her right hand on her right hip and her left leg was slanted by fifteen degree while Akeno did the same but with opposite arm and leg. It's like I saw the perfect symmetry of two statues doing the same pose but mirrored against each other! I then rested my hands behind my head as I lay it on the headrest.

Rias POV

I then began a suggestion on what we three would do next.

"Say Issei," I began.

"Hm? What is it, Rias?" my pawn replies

"How about Akeno and I give you a treat?"

"A treat?"

"Yes," my Queen answers for me

"Have you ever fantasized about me and Akeno here as strippers, Issei?" I then ask

"Please answer in your complete honesty, or I'm gonna have a little fun…" Akeno then held a ball of electrical plasma on her ball, her winking at me and smiling either teasingly or wickedly.

Seeing this, Issei was shocked, jolts out of the chair and admits it out of his perverse enthusiasm.

"Yes! I had wet dreams about the two of you! You're both strippers and you're doing some sexy, naughty, lewd, bitchy dancing while taking your clothes off until you're naked right in front of me either I am bound or not sitting on a chair!"

Akeno POV

"Hooray! We knew you'd had that kind of lewd fantasy about us two in your head Issei," I stated. I then discharged my plasma ball out of my palm and clapped. The Prez then conjured a very long stripper pole between the spot where the two couches and the coffee table are and the two-door entrance in the snap of her fingers. My goodness! I think that pole is so cold to touch. I approached it and caressed it lewdly while analyzing it. I was right; it is indeed cold to touch!

"So Issei," I began, turning to him with a lewd expression, "Who do you want to see stripping?"

Issei POV

That question is one thing I would definitely answer. But I had some thought of it. Who do I want to see stripping they ask? Well, I do want to see Rias strip first, yet I want to see Akeno strip first too. Now I am completely torn between them on seeing who will be stripping in front of me first. So I made my decision on who will go, but I hope they will accept this answer.

"Ladies…" I began

"Yes, Issei?" they ask in unison

"The first lady who will strip first will be…"

I then feel like a drumroll was playing in my mind. It was one answer that only I have made. So the stripper, or rather strippers, who will be stripping are…

"BOTH OF YOU! I want the two of you to do some striptease right in front of me!" I declared with my lewd and perverse manner. Then I went back to my normal seriousness. "But…Here are the challenges. I hope you're ready for it ladies."

"Name them," the two told me at the same time.

"One, you can go ahead on stripping each other if stripping yourselves won't satisfy you each, but no girl on girl stuff. Two, give in to the flow of erotic music I'll provide you two. So dance as sexily as you can girls."

I then stood up, got one of the bags I brought in on the couch where I lay earlier and attached my iPod on the sound speaker dock. I then plugged the sound speaker, turn it and my iPod on, browsed through the iPod's music menu until I found my special playlist of erotic tunes in it and docked it on the speaker.

Suddenly, Rias then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Um, Issei," she began "I don't think you should watch both of us strip at the same time here."

Then, Akeno did the same on me. "It may hurt your sight. So please choose wisely."

I thought of it thoroughly on their suggestion. But I thought of only one thing to settle it.

"I'm gonna flip a coin here," I began showing them a 100-Yen coin "Heads, you go Rias; tails, you go Akeno".

The two girls nodded and I tossed it up into the air and the three of us watch it flip up into the ceiling. It then fell after a few seconds and I caught it and slapped it on the back of my other hand.

When I uncovered the verdict by moving my covering hand away, the result was a head. I looked at Rias, signifying it is her.

"Go show our Issei your talent, President!" Akeno cheerfully said, putting her hands together.

Rias POV

I then approached the pole and then faced both my pawn and my queen, now wrapping her arms around him, and grabbed the pole.

"Alright Issei, hit it!" I commanded him as I'm eager to get it on.

Issei POV

When she told me to "hit it", I quickly pressed the play button and a random erotic track played on it. Oh this is gonna be awesome! I'm gonna see Rias do some erotic dancing! Right in front of my eyes! I do however look forward to see Akeno do it too. This will be quite the rewarding night and one of my wildest lewd fantasies is finally becoming reality!

* * *

_End of part 1_

_Writer: Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda  
Beta Reader: Glorious Burden_

_Reason: I got to improve on character perspective here, especially on a new anime I am currently watching. But hey, we're all human; born to make mistakes!_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**I am going to add this petition signing note; read to know why:**

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**

* * *

**I have to sign this because I know there will be lemons in this, just to let you guys know. I will continue this sooner...**


	3. Ladies' Strip

_Alright! Here's the striptease chapter! Be sure to heed my warning about this having lemon and lime in the previous chapter for it has lemon and lime!_

_Just don't mind the last one; it wasn't part of the story. It's a simple petition in order to prevent stories like this to ever be deleted. You have no idea how hard it is to write a well-written story, especially with content like this, extra violence and gore!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ladies' Strip**

Rias POV

With an erotic track playing on Issei's iPod, I placed my back sexily against the cold iron pole with my right foot and hands (my right arm raised higher than my left). Slowly, I sway my hips and grind my soft buttocks against it sideways. My back went along with them too. This is one dance I've been waiting on doing since Issei has tons of perverse and lewd fantasies, especially about me and the rest of the girls of the Occult Research Club, so know how his dirty mind goes.

After grinding my rear side, I step back and place my chest on the pole, especially on the cleavage of my large breasts and imagined it as my Issei's face. I also grind my pelvis as I sway my hips sideways in such a sexy manner. I also lick the pole while I'm at it; I made it an erotic sight to behold for my Issei for I also switch my head back and forth by making my torso pull back and push forward, with my feet still flat on the ground. It's sort of I'm peeping on both my queen and pawn on two side edges of a column or a small wall while moving.

When I see my Queen wrapping her arms around my Pawn, I get suspicious.

Akeno POV

"Hey!" I heard her call out to me while dancing, "You're not thinking…"

"Relax Rias," I replied with reassurance, "Just go on with your show while I get ready for mine. Issei's eyes are on you." I finish in assurance with a teasing wink.

Issei POV

I think I know the reason why Akeno has her arms wrapped around me, as I'm also feeling nervous about it. If I look away from Rias, then my guess is that I'd get an electric shock. Then I'll pay full attention to Rias all the time! With that, I then go back to my relaxing position and then Akeno sits on my lap in a bridal position and then wrapped my arms around my neck. Then I rest my arms on the armrests. Now I truly feel like a king, not to mention having a girl like Akeno on my lap, but my eyes are on Rias.

"Just go with the flow Rias," Akeno told Rias sweetly. "That is, if you don't do something that arouses him," I hear Rias retort. She giggles.

Rias POV

I then turn away from the two of them. I grind my right side on the pole swaying my hips mostly towards the right. Afterwards, I go in front of my Issei and strip myself of my black shoulder cape. I slowly undo it and then throw it on the couch to my right. When I see my pawn's lewd reaction, I don't mind it. I continued on with my show by then grinding my front, from the valley of my breasts to my middle until my private area. I then went sideways and lift my left leg up which shows my black lacy thong I always wear. This raises my Issei's arousal level higher for sure.

Issei POV

Oh yes! When she raises that leg of hers up, I can see her thong! I can tell that the thong she wears now is even more revealing than the thong she normally wears when she's at school. It's a black thong with thin red strings. I can say that color pattern really suits a pure-blooded demon like her. She then plasters a seductive yet innocent smile and winks on me.

Suddenly I feel Akeno licking around my earlobe and even biting it playfully with her lips, not to mention her large bust squished on my right shoulder and arm. Oh this is kinkier now than just watching Rias strip.

While Akeno is busy with what she is doing to me, I continue to watch the red-haired beauty strip.

Rias POV

Issei had better be sure he watches me strip without getting preoccupied by Akeno playing around with him because he will miss out his own treat I am giving him if he does. Continuing on with my striptease, I then snake my arms up on the pole and seductively make my hands walk up until I am on my reaching limit. With that I then hold the pole and grind my butt all over it, which turns my pawn on more than Akeno now kissing and licking his cheek. He knows he'd love that move I did. While continuing my dance, I begin to undo my corset covering my midriff as slowly and sexily as I can. Once it is fully unbuttoned, I opened it widely to show my white shirt. I then spin the corset around and throw it on the same couch where my shoulder cape is thrown at.

I then proceed to wrap my right leg around the pole and hold it with my right hand. I extend my left arm and put my left hand open freely as well as my head held up high facing the ceiling of the office. With that, I freely spin my body around it.

Issei POV

Wow! I never expect Rias to have that much talent for a stripper. I'm glad she is doing this only for me & not for someone else, most especially that Raiser Phenex! Rias knows Raiser isn't her chosen one; I have to give my thanks to her brother Sirzechs for inviting me to prove my worth, but on another time.

Rias POV

After spinning around the pole I then go for the right side of the pole and grind my left hip and left side all over it. While doing so I begin to slowly unbutton my shirt one button at a time but not before I undo the ribbon of my shirt collar which I did and threw it on the table which then fell down on the floor; I know Issei wants to see my naked body again, but I have to take it slow and easy because this is my show for him. After grinding my left side against the pole, I then unbuttoned the next button and proceed to caress my fingers from my right breast down to my privates, just to turn Issei even on further. Then my finger goes up from my crotch to my breast again and then I lick it. It must have been a move I learned when Akeno and I watched one of those striptease instructional videos we bought when we decided to use this so we can show Issei how much we care for him.

Issei POV

After seeing her unbutton the top portion of her shirt, which exposes her cleavage, and see her finger crawl down and up her body, I am definitely turned on. I want to have sex with her so bad, yet I'm getting a little preoccupied with Akeno now kissing my neck, which makes me moan a little.

Akeno POV

My, my! It seems I'm getting a little horny over our Issei. I might grow impatient on wanting him. But I cannot break my promise of letting Rias go first. So all I have to do is to limit myself to just kissing or licking half of his face and neck.

Issei POV

The redhead keeps continuing her dance when I see her do the "hold the pole with your hand and leg and spin your body around it" stripper routine, except on the other way around. Every dance she does always has her long hair sway. I then see her undo another shirt button; now one-third of her midriff from the top is exposed. Man, she is good with striptease even if it is her first time doing this, more especially when she is slowly stripping herself!

Rias POV

I then stood behind the pole again and this time I am sexily dancing right in front of the sofas, the table between them, my desk, Akeno and most of all, my Issei. Seeing the sofa to my left in front of me, I sexily approach it by swaying my hips as I do so. I then raised my right leg up and let my shoe-covered foot step on the armrest and I sensually caress my right leg from feet to my right buttock. I then grope it and spank it lightly. Now this definitely arouses my Issei as I see his lewdness plastered on his face while being kissed by Akeno. She didn't mind me dancing as I undo the second to the last button of my shirt. One more button to go and either I can continue dancing with my torso exposed including my erotic underwire-covered breasts or I can take my shirt off immediately.

Akeno POV

I don't mind Rias doing her "treat" to our future harem king as I am now busy kissing and licking him. I keep playing his tongue with mine through our kiss. Oh how I love it how the brunette kisses me back in return. I think this isn't the first time he had done the erotic French kiss. When I weakly open my eyes, he still has his left eye still facing my best friend. Now that is what I call multitasking. With that, I close my eyes to continue the kiss until we break it to acquire air. After the kiss broke, Issei got his full attention. He then got his lewd look on his face again. Rias must've done something quite erotic to arouse him.

Issei POV

The last button on the redhead's shirt has come undone! Rias then pulls her shirt apart to expose her entire torso. She then leaps back and land before the pole; her boobs jiggle when she landed. Oh how I love breasts bouncing, especially when they're big! My pervert pride has come back to me again! Now I'm having that nosebleed once more! After leaking some blood out of my nose, I then see her slowly taking her shirt off by slithering the collar down her shoulders and then pulling it down until her arm is free. She did the same on her other arm. Now I can see her underwire and it is quite revealing. Rias always wears something like that as her normal lingerie but this is even more revealing; however her nipples are completely covered well. Now that is what I call an erotic brassiere! Oh, one of my many lewd daydreams is becoming a reality for me! Oh yes! She then threw her shirt on the floor between the table and the desk.

While watching the crimson-haired beauty strips her shirt off, the ponytailed brunette then kiss my neck. Hell yes! These kisses all over my neck are a bit ticklish making me giggle a little. If she keeps it up, she'll give me some hickeys. But it wasn't my first neck hickeys though; it was when Rias and I first slept together naked on my bed when she got on top of me and kissed my lips, and then my neck and shoulders, more so on my neck as it was left with some hickeys, and then we slept. So I let the lovingly sadist give me some, for I know the hickeys of one babe weren't enough. With that in mind, I keep on watching Rias strip.

Rias POV

I'm very glad my Issei is still paying full attention towards me without getting preoccupied by my Queen kissing and licking half of his face and neck. I then lay down on the couch where we lay my Issei for his massage. As I lay down, my body kept swaying to that erotic and melodic beat provided by his iPod. I then raise my left leg up until my left foot is on the other armrest. I let my right foot be flat on the ground.

With this sexy position of me lying down on the couch, this will turn my Issei on further. I then make it even sexier by raising myself up as I move my shoulders in a sexy manner, all while my right hand makes a gesture which says "Come over here, my Issei!" with my left supporting my body to get up.

As soon as I am sitting up with my legs still on that position, I keep doing my moves as I raised my body up, except my left hand is now going for my skirt. Now my Issei is going to finally see me in my erotic lingerie exposed at full. I then stand up slowly as both my hands are now on my skirt. As I sexily walk towards the pole with my back turned on my pawn being kissed on his cheek and the half of his neck by my elegant Queen, both my hands are swaying on my skirt back and forth. Then I finally pulled my skirt down and let it fall down from my thighs to my ankles. When my skirt is on my ankles, I kicked it to the sofa where the rest of my uniform lay.

Now I am exposed wearing my revealing black lingerie with red strings and wires for straps. I then face Issei and make him look at me by gesturing my right arm by first extending it straight to reach out to him and then my hands make the "come here" gesture. I see him react so suddenly upon gazing upon my very well-built body. Of course, the impact of making my body face him again makes my breasts jiggle turning him on more.

I then go back to the pole and grind my body on it again like earlier, but this time I made it even more erotic than before. Now the track being played on Issei's iPod is jazzy yet still sexy, which is good enough for me to do some very hot stripper moves and not to mention that it is quite catchy too. So I danced to this sexy jazz track as I grind my chest on it by first swaying it sideways as my breasts brush against it. Oh the coldness of this iron pole is shivering so much my nipples underneath my bra begin to harden like pebbles. They get even harder whenever I grind my breasts again and again. While I grind my bust against the long pole, I also grind my covered womanhood to compliment it.

Ah yes! I love this feeling because I know Issei likes it so much, even more so when I moan his name out erotically as I imagined the pole being him. I am very excited to make love to my pawn for I know in my heart he is the one eligible to take my purity away, but I'll have to save my wanting after Akeno takes her turn on this for Akeno and I made a deal that my virginity will be the one taken first before hers during our planned treat for my one and only Issei. Oh yes; he knew from the start we planned this because this plan of ours has something to do with any, if not all, of his lusty fantasies and we will fulfill each of the possible ones he had thought of in his lewd mind.

Back to my dance, I sexily grind my covered chest on the pole again up and down alternately, a move which can ignite the viewers' arousal. Since my Issei is the only one watching this while being smooched all over by Akeno, I got the advantage. Akeno don't mind so she'll just kiss or lick his cheek and neck and nothing else.

Then I turn around and placed my hands on the hook of my bra which is typically on the back and unclasp it making a snap sound. I then face Issei and slither the shoulder straps down slowly. The bra cups are sticking to my breasts; so I feel it sticking out from them to reveal my huge breasts in front of Issei. Once the straps leave my arms, I threw the bra onto Akeno to remind her not to make him preoccupied over her kisses and licks.

Akeno POV

When I feel the president's bra on my head, I simply look at her and just smiled instead of an annoyed glare knowing our long-term friendship. I've gotta say that she is good in this kind of thing despite her first time doing this. Maybe by watching her, I can come up of dance moves on my own, without ripping off hers.

I then change my sitting position to sit on Issei's lap. Oh my, I can feel his erection already, so much that I want it inside me. But I have to be patient on because my turn on a striptease isn't even on and I have to make sure Rias is taken first before me.

Rias POV

With my Queen paying attention to me with her hands on her cheeks and her elbows on my desk, I can tell that she wanted some tips on good erotic dancing like what I'm doing. So I continued on with my very sexy dance for my Issei.

I then grind my exposed chest onto the floor. I can finally feel my bare breasts on the cold metal pole. Wow, I never knew it would feel so sensational! My nipples begin to harden like a pebble, but a bit softer. I keep on grinding my exposed chest and my covered nether area all over it.

After what it seems to be some hours, I can consider my dance done.

"I guess I can take a break for now," I began.

"You can," my Issei replied. He then faces my Queen "Now, Akeno. Show me your moves," he told her in a different tone which is in his usual "lecher mode". I then see him browse his iPod for a new song playlist for my Queen to dance to. I also see her letting go of him while he is browsing and gets ready for her turn on the dance.

Akeno POV

Once I was called, I then sexily approach the long pole in such an erotic movement by crossing my left leg around it and slowly and slyly lick it like a piece of ice candy. It really is like licking ice candy because the pole is still cold despite Rias' warmness.

My dance begins with letting my upper half of my body fall while holding on to the pole with my right and let my left arm and hand for a whole minute. After that whole minute, I slowly rise up and slowly take my shawl off and threw it opposite to Rias'. I see the thong-clad Rias sitting down on Issei's lap while I was doing so. I made a teasing look to remind her "If you want to be taken first, then please let me catch up!" Rias makes sure about it. My, oh my! I am getting naughty doing this?

Rias POV

Now that her teasing look convinced me not to take his virginity so that I would be fair, now it is up to me if Akeno can pull off a fabulous dance like I did. I rest my elbows on my desk and place my hands below my chin and look at her with my bright blue-green eyes. After giving her a flirtatious blink, this may give her some motivation.

Akeno POV

Wow! Never have I seen this side of Rias. No wonder why she is our King; she does have ways to motivate all her servants.

I then face the two and sexily take both the corset and then my shirt off one button at a time in a very sexily slow manner. I also spin my hips around counter-clockwise with my legs open and feet flat on the ground. After all the buttons have been unbuttoned, I split it open to reveal to both her and Issei, but more on Issei, my entire torso, from my bra-covered bust to my hourglass-shaped middle.

Seeing this in shock, Rias praises "You're quite good Akeno!"

"For someone new to striptease," I hear Issei finish for her in which I can sense his lecherous tone. Oh my; I feel so flattered right now I want to stop dancing. But my own body and heart are begging me not to stop! The current erotic track being played in Issei's iPad is making me dance nonstop while stripping myself in such a sultry manner too. Its slowness is just right for me to make very erotic moves on the pole. With its pace like that, I grind my entire backside slowly but back and forth vertically but not in a very fast pace that looked like I'm scratching my back when it's itchy.

I suddenly turn around and unhook my bra. Then I slither down the shoulder straps and I have to hold it until the track is done. All of a sudden, I approach towards Issei's docked iPod and put that track entirely on repeat. I turn around after doing so and threw my bra right in front of Rias' face which then ended up on Issei's lap. The only clothing articles I have left are my skirt and my black lacy satin panties which expose my butt underneath.

I then lie down on one of the sofas just as the erotic track I played again. I see Issei is so annoyed now.

"Akeno?" he calls me with an eyebrow twitching "is this track your most favorite of erotic tracks?" he then asked in a sly manner, "I can give you this track through e-mail if you like," he finish sarcastically in which his pervert side takes over him. I respond with mischievous wink; he knows I am teasing with him and he might get quite used to that knowing my teasing antics I do to him soon and still doing that to my own best friend Rias. He responds with his hands resting on the armrest and its fingers making a sound of a horse trotting about.

Rias POV

I counter her teasing by licking his earlobe and bite it a little. It would seem I may have learned Akeno's teasing antics, especially when she licked and kissed all over him. I then kiss his the other side of his neck to leave my hickeys there now that Akeno left hers just to prove Issei is ours even though I am against sharing him with other girls.

"A little motivation, Akeno," I tell her wantonly after doing the same things my Queen did to my Pawn when she sees that just to remind her that I am to be taken by him first. She then dances in an even sexier manner as her reaction.

Akeno POV

I dance my topless body around the glass table where mostly Rias' clothes are. Once in front of both of them directly, I then make sexy gestures with my hands until they are both pulling the sides of my skirt. As I pull it down further, I sway my hips and then rotate it clockwise in an alternating speed of slow and fast per two rotations, a move Rias did not even used. Looks like I beat her on that!

Then I go for the counter-clockwise rotation for my hips. With my last ounce of pulling strength, my skirt is finally pulled down to my ankles. I am now clad in nothing but my black satin panties, like my own best friend clad in nothing but her thong. The rest of my dance composes of what Rias did, but I have to mirror that; like when Rias span her body around the pole in one rotation, I simply spin on the other rotation.

For the next ten minutes, with me just clad in my panties, I repeat the same steps I did, but this time I made some more teasing gestures to the two members of my audience, but the teasing I do is more focused on Rias because I am so excited to give Issei his desires.

Rias POV

As Akeno dances completely topless, I continue on giving Akeno some motivation by resting my arms on my desk and watch her to see if she can do better than me. After less than one minute of mimicking my friend's "treat while waiting", I wink on her and she gets the motivation, probably just to tease her… Never have I tried teasing her back; I guess some friendly retaliation won't hurt a bit.

Issei POV

For what seem to be around fifteen minutes of the sadistic brunette's show, my iPod's battery goes dead. Damn, I seem to forget to charge it on my way here, maybe I might have gone a bit overconfident on the battery power. At least that erotic track Akeno put on repeat is stopped; I heard that track like a thousand times before since I first heard it when I was around in first year of Kuoh. Because of that, Akeno simply stops but in a position that turns me on: standing sexily and seductively in front of me with her back on the pole and her right foot against it too.

Rias lets me go and allows me to charge my iPod. I go for my bag and bring out its charger and plug it in an outlet. The battery lifespan is long, so I'll have to let it charge overnight. I check my new golden wristwatch my parents have given me to check the time and it is now 11:04 PM in which I then take it off and leave it in one of my bag's side pockets. It would seem Rias' and Akeno's individual striptease sessions they did for me really took a lot of time, but no matter. What matters is that they have done a fantastic show for me. The two ladies then step forward towards me. When Akeno left the pole, the entire pole disappears and turns into silver magical dust.

The brunette and the redhead get close to me and begin caressing my body. We are now exchanging body heat right here in the office of the Occult Research Club. I first claim Rias' lips for a kiss with Akeno kissing behind me. The rest of the night will be my night as some of my many lewd and perverse fantasies will finally be fulfilled!

* * *

_This is the end of the chapter._

_Honestly, changing POVs is quite challenging. So the next chapter and the chapters after that will all be in Issei's POV, because… Guess what it has on the next chapter? Come on and guess; leave the guess in your review._

_Constructive criticism is also welcome, but definitely not flames or trolling even! I hate trolls! Cyberspace is now in the dominion of haters, trolls and crazed fans who all enslave free speech/discussion with their snobby, one-sided bullshit! The real people in the net are those who looked into the perspectives of others, who "looked at two sides of the coin", who "took a cake, which is a lie, but took a slice out of it and taste the truth"._

* * *

**_Writer: Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda_**  
**_Beta: Glorious Burden_**


End file.
